


Mustia ruusuja

by Sisilja



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Songfic, Suomi | Finnish, romantiikkaa, synkistelyä
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-28
Updated: 2010-04-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:41:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25484845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja/pseuds/Sisilja
Summary: Kalmanhanaukion painostava yksinäisyys on kohtuuttomina annoksina heikon mielen omistavalle Siriukselle liikaa kestettäväksi. Sydäntä kivistää, sitä tahtoisi vain repiä tuon kipua sykkivän elimen irti. Kukaan ei välitä, ei oikeasti. Kuka edes on tuo mustaan viittaan pukeutunut mies mustien ruusujen kera? Kuinka hän saattaa rakastaa Siriusta?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin





	Mustia ruusuja

**Author's Note:**

> Tekstin sekaan ripotellut kursivoidut lyriikat ovat The Rasmuksen kappaleesta _Ten Black Roses_ , joka inspiroi aikoinaan ficin kirjoittamista suuresti ja oli rakkaan vanhan iPodini kuunnelluin kappale. Oi niitä aikoja.
> 
> Oikolukijana toimi Finin Sansku, kiitos!
> 
> Rowling omistaa Potterit. En saa tästä ficistä rahaa tai muutakaan korvausta.

Kylmä, syksyinen ilta, sellainen se oli. Sisällä talossa oli lämmintä, vaikka viima puskikin sisään nurkista. Siriuksen sisin oli ikijäässä huolimatta siitä, että paikassa, jossa sydämen kerrottiin sijaitsevan, kyti pienen pieni toivonkipinä.  
  
Oli Siriuksen sadasseitsemäs päivä sisällä, ja elämä oli helvetillistä.  
  
_Life is like a boat in a bottle  
  
Try to sail, you can’t with no air_  
  
Dumbledore oli niin kovin jalona ja muutenkin suurenmoisena miehenä vannottanut hänet pysymään siinä talossa, talossa, jota hänen olisi pitänyt kutsua kodikseen. Eihän Sirius ollut asustanut siinä rötiskössä sitten täytettyään kuusitoista, miksi hänen oli siis täytynyt palata takaisin kolmissakymmenissä? Ehkä sillä oli tekemistä tosiasian kanssa, että hän oli sattunut ikään kuin ohimennen lipsauttamaan Dumbledorelle, että entinen kotitalo toimisi hyvänä killan tukikohtana. Ehkä se johtui siitä, ettei hän kestänyt olla hyödytön, ilman mitään järkevää toimitettavaa. Mutta oli siinäkin olevinaan toimitus, kurja talonvahti hän oli, ei muuta.  
  
_Day by day it only gets harder  
  
Try to scream but nobody cares_  
  
Ensimmäiset viikot Sirius oli kyllä kestänyt Oljon paheksunnanväritteistä mutinaa, äitinsä mielipuolista kirkumista, talon autiutta, sielua jäytävää yksinäisyyttä, jota eivät paikanneet tuhannetkaan kiltakokoukset. Mutta nyt, kun kesä oli kääntynyt syksyksi, Harry palannut ystävineen Tylypahkaan ja Remus, rakas Remus, lähtenyt kauas, niin kovin kauas toimittamaan killan hänelle antamaa tehtävää, Sirius oli vaipunut murheen alhoon. Hän oli kironnut aamun varhaisina tunteina omaa mitättömyyttään tässä maailmassa, kirkunut samoina aamuina viisarien kilahtaessa kello kahteentoista, eikä ketään ollut kuulemassa, kyynelehtinyt itsensä iltaisin uneen kuin yksitoistavuotias puuskupuhtyttö, sillä eihän millään ollut väliä, ei millään.  
  
Sillä tärkeintä oli pysyä hiljaa, piilossa, turvassa ihmisten katseilta. Se oli hänen parhaakseen, killan parhaaksi. Sillä hänhän oli, oli ollut jo neljätoista vuotta, verenhimoinen ja mielipuoli murhaaja.  
  
Kiitos, Peter, kiitos oikein perkeleen paljon; niin Sirius oli lausahtanut iltarukouksensa sijasta jo kovin monen, kipeän vuoden ajan. Oli Peterin vika, että hän oli vain pelkkä talon rotiskoon suljettu luuranko, vailla minkäänlaista itsekunnioitusta. Oli Peterin vika, ettei Sirius nähnyt elämässä enää mitään hohtoa. Ennen kaikkea oli Peterin vika, että Sarvihaara oli poissa iäksi.  
  
Mutta sen hän olisi voinut ehkä vielä kestää sillä Jamesin ja Lilyn kuolemasta oli sentään jo yli kymmenen vuotta, ja Sirius oli oppinut elämään jotenkuten asian kanssa. Pahinta oli, ettei kukaan välittänyt hänestä, ei oikeasti. Kukaan ei ollut ollut kiinnostunut hänestä enää pitkään aikaan. Ja sen asian tiedostaminen sattui enemmän kuin Sirius uskalsi itselleen myöntää.  
  
_Through the glass you see the same faces  
  
Hear the voices fade like a drone_  
  
Sirius nousi ylös nojatuolistaan, johon oli vajonnut jo tuntikausia sitten. Hän käveli olohuoneen saastaisen ikkunan ääreen, henkäisi sitä vasten ja hinkkasi lasiin epämuodostuneen ympyrän. Ulkona oli alkanut sataa, pisaroiden ropina ikkunalasissa kuului kuin surinana. Sadekaan ei ollut enää aitoa, ei täällä. Kadulla ei näkynyt ketään muita kuin naapurin vanhahko pariskunta, joka käveli kohti kotitaloaan askelet yhteiseen rytmiin sovittaen, toisiaan somasti käsistä pitäen.  
  
Siriusta kuvotti. Sitä sydämeksi kutsuttua säälittävää elintä kivisti.  
  
_When your life’s a boat in a bottle  
  
You’re surrounded drifting alone_  
  
Sirius oli jo 36-vuotias, puhdasverinen velho. Hänet oli 25 vuotta sitten lajiteltu Rohkelikon tupaan Tylypahkan velhojen ja noitien koulussa, jossa hän oli ystävystynyt James Potterin, Peter Piskuilanin ja Remus Lupinin kanssa. Viimeiseksi mainittuun hän oli myöhemmin tulisesti ja parantumattomasti rakastunut. Lisäksi hän, Sirius Musta, 36-vuotias, puhdasverinen ja Remus John Lupiniin peruuttamattomasti rakastunut mies oli yksin, niin yksin kuin hän pystyi tuossa kirotussa, tuskaisten muistojen ja kiireisten ihmisten täyttämässä talossa vain olla.  
  
Joskus sitä ainoastaan toivoi voivansa hiljaa ja huomaamattomasti kuolla pois. Mutta kun elämä ei ollut ikinä halunnut olla niin pirun helppoa. Jos ja kun Sirius sitten kuolisi, se ei tulisi tapahtumaan hiljaa ja kunniakkaasti, siitä Sirius oli varma. Pieni ääni hänen takaraivossaan huomautti kuivasti Ruikulin yhä muistavan, kuinka erilaisia, järjettömän paljon pimeää taikuutta sisältäviä loitsuja loitsittiin, ja että se koukkunokkainen lepakonkuvatus tiesi täsmälleen, mistä Siriuksen löytää. Oli vain ajan kysymys, milloin rasvaletti lähtisi tuumasta toimeen.  
  
Eipä tässä ole mihinkään kiire. Kunhan vain odottelen sitä päivää, Sirius totesi katkerasti.  
  
Sitten, täysin odottamatta, ulko-ovelta kuului heikko koputus.  
  
_Don’t leave me now  
  
Stay another day_  
  
Sirius nytkäytti päänsä eteisen suuntaan, haisteli epäluuloisena ilmaa sisäisen koiran häneen juurruttamasta tottumuksesta. Kukaan ei avannut ovea, astunut sisään ja huhuillut häntä paikalle. Kyseessä ei siis ollut kukaan kiltalainen. Mutta jos oven takana ei ollut ketään Feeniksin killasta, niin kuka kumma juuri kolkutti ovea kolmannen kerran?  
  
Uteliaisuus voitti, ja varovainen järjen ääni sysättiin nurkkaan itkemään. Sirius käännähti pois ikkunan luota, loikkasi yli Mollyn eilen mukanaan tuoman Päivän Profeetan ja riensi ovelle. Sen takana hän empi sekunnin murto-osan ilman minkäänlaista todellista pohdintaa ja kurkisti ovisilmästä.  
  
Ja tuli henkäisseeksi ääneen. Oven takana oli tummiin pukeutunut mies yönmustan kukkapuskan kanssa.  
  
Remus, hänen oma Remuksensa.  
  
Sirius tempaisi oven auki.  
  
_With me_  
  
”Hei, Sirius”, Remus tervehti karhealla äänellä. Voi, kuinka Sirius oli ikävöinytkään tuota ääntä.  
  
”Hei”, Sirius sanoi yrittäen samalla vaivalloisesti muistaa, mitä tarkoitti hengittäminen. Kauan, niin kamalan ihanan kauan he vain tuijottivat toisiaan silmiin, kunnes Remus kysyi: ”Etkö aio pyytää minua sisälle?”  
  
”Haluatko sinä tulla sisään?” Sirius kysyi pyörällä päästään.  
  
Remus nyökkäsi hiljaa, ja Sirius veti hänet eteiseen. Ovi kolahti heidän perässään kiinni jättäen taakseen sen ainoan, portaiden ylimmän rappusen, joka oli jästien katseilta suojassa.  
  
Mustien eteisessä oli äkkiä hiljaista, mutta se hiljaisuus ei ollut sitä samaa ahdistavaa hiljaisuutta, johon Sirius oli joutunut kietoutumaan jo liian pitkän aikaa. Tämä oli heidän hiljaisuuttaan, Siriuksen ja Remuksen hiljaisuutta, jolloin sanoja ei tarvittu, koska katse puhui puolestaan.  
  
Juuri nyt Remus katsoi häneen noilla meripihkan värisillä silmillään, ja Sirius ei tahtonut enää ikinä kuolla ja jättää taakseen tuota jumalaista katsetta. Ei, ikinä enää hän ei päästäisi Remusta luotaan, hän pitäisi kiinni kynsin ja hampain. Nyt, aina, Remus oli hänen luonaan.   
  
_When you’re sad and no one knows it  
  
I’ll send you black roses_  
  
Remus tuli lähelle, lähes Siriukseen kiinni sulautuen, ja sanoi: ”Nämä ovat sinulle. Kymmenen mustaa ruusua, ei tulipunaista vaan mustaa. Koska olet rikki ja yksin. Ja koska minä rakastan sinua, Sirius Musta.” Ja kietoen hänen kaulaansa molemmat kätensä, vapaan tiukemmin kuin kukkia pitelevän, Remus suuteli Siriusta. Suuteli, koska mitään muuta ei ollut tehtävissä, koska mitkään maailman sanat eivät olisi kyenneet kuvaamaan sitä ikävää, jota Remus oli tuntenut heidän ollessaan erossa. Sirius vastasi vähintään yhtä suurella tunnelatauksella, upottaen tuohon suudelmaan kaikki ne huudot, kaikki ne kyyneleet, jotka hän oli yksin joutunut kohtaamaan.  
  
_When your heart’s dark and frozen  
  
I'll send you black roses_  
  
Ehkä Remus vihdoin ymmärtäisi, eikä jättäisi Siriusta enää ikinä yksin heikon mielensä kanssa. Ehkä Remus ei enää lähtisi mailien ja taas mailien taakse kiskoen osan Siriuksen epärytmisestä sydämestä mukanaan. Sillä välimatkaa Sirius ei enää kestäisi, ei nyt, kun kuuli taas tuon kauniin äänen tykyttävän rintaansa vasten. Jos Remus nyt lähtisi, Sirius ei tietäisi enää mitä tehdä, mitä polkua pitkin kulkea. Mihin hän menisi, jos ylipäätään ikinä kykenisi ottamaan askeltaan poispäin kirotusta talostaan, vankilastaan?  
  
_Far away we wait for each other  
  
I’m still on that road to nowhere_  
  
Se oli Remus, joka rikkoi heidän suudelmansa, se oli aina Remus. Sirius olisi jaksanut suudella noita huulia vaikka loputtomiin, hän tiesi voivansa. Sillä ei hän hapesta elänyt, ei hän sitä imenyt itseensä säilyäkseen hengissä. Hän imi Remuksesta itseensä sekä elämäänsä voimaa ja halua, Remus oli ainoa syy, miksi hän jaksoi enää pidellä kiinni elämänsyrjästä. Hän, joka oli kurja Azkabanista karannut luu- ja nahkakasa, kirppujen syömä piski.  
  
Miten Remus saattoi rakastaa jotain sellaista?  
  
”Miksi sinä rakastat minua?” Sirius kysyi tuskin kuiskausta kuuluvammin. Hän katsoi Remusta syvälle silmiin pohtien, mitä toinen vastaisi. Oliko tämä ikinä oikeasti kertonut syytä? Sirius ei ollut varma.  
  
_Kiss yourself for me in the mirror_  
  
Remus räpytteli hetken silmiään kuin hämäytettynä. Hän otti kätensä pois Siriuksen niskan takaa laskien ne hitaasti kyljilleen. Aika kului, vastaus uupui. Siriuksen olo alkoi käydä tuskaiseksi. Hän katsoi eteisen suureen peiliin, josta kuvastui takaisin eksyksissä olevan miehen laihat kasvot.  
  
Miten Remus oli kyennyt suutelemaan tuota miestä?  
  
”Miksi sinä edes kysyt?” taas olivat ainoat sanat, jotka Remuksen suusta hetken päästä tulivat.  
  
Sitten, sanaakaan enää sanomatta Remus laski kukkakimpun pöydälle ja käveli olohuoneeseen. Tämä oli jättänyt oven kutsuvasti auki, mutta Siriuksella ei ollut enää mitään halua, edes mitään syytä seurata miestä. Sen sijaan hän tarttui Remuksen hänelle antamiin mustiin ruusuihin, ne tuoksuivat yhtä huumaavilta kuin tulipunaisetkin. Sirius teki tiensä keittiöön etsien kukille vanhan, mutta kauniin maljakon. Se hohti kristallinkirkkaana, mikä todisti sen olevan yksi Mustan suvun perintökalleuksista. Oljo ei olisi tuhlannut aikaansa kiillottamalla yhtään alempiarvoisempaa esinettä.  
  
Jääkylmää vettä yönmustille ruusuille, ja katkeria kyyneliä silmäkulmassa. Hyvää lokakuuta, Sirius toivotti itselleen. Kukat kuolisivat alta aikayksikön, ilman lämpöä ja valoa ne kuihtuisivat olemattomiin. Mutta mitä muutakaan Sirius olisi voinut? Terveet, elinvoimaiset kukat olisivat saattaneet pistää jonkun kiltalaisen silmään, ja tämä olisi voinut kuvitella talon omistajan olevan kenties onnellinen. Ei Sirius saanut kenellekään sellaista harhaluuloa suoda.  
  
Se pienikin toivonkipinä, joka hänen rinnassaan oli vielä varttitunti sitten kituuttanut, oli saanut Remukselta päällensä aimo annoksen jääkiteistä vettä. Sydänlanka oli jäänyt löytymättä, toivo liekkeihin hulmahtamatta.  
  
_Tie a black rose into your hair_  
  
Ruusut sentään olivat vielä kauniita. Pikimustia ne toki olivat, mutta Sirius ei voinut kiistää niiden kauneutta laskiessaan maljakon pöydälle. Kylmyys vaikutti jo, koska yksi kymmenestä ruususta, sillä kymmenen niitä oli ollut, pudotti jo kukkansa. Sirius poimi sen kämmenelleen, tuon viattoman ruusunnupun. Kaunis mutta vahva, niin kuin Sirius itsekin oli joskus ollut. Siitä oli jo aikaa, ja kamalan kauan hän oli totutellut peiliin katsoessaan näkemään eri ihmisen kuin olisi toivonut.  
  
Hetken mielijohteesta Sirius laittoi kukan hiuksiinsa, solmien muutaman hiuskiehkuran sen ympärille. Hän ei tiennyt, mikä voima hänet oli saanut tekemään niin, mutta ei ruusu hiuksissa joka tapauksessa kauaa pysynyt. Samassa, kun hän irrotti ruususta otteensa, se karkasi hiuksista ja leijaili hitaasti lattialle.   
  
Ehkä oli helpottavaa tietää, että olivatpa asiat kuinka huonosti tahansa, ei hänen sentään kukkaiskeijua tarvinnut alentua esittämään.   
  
Mutta ei ruusua silti voinut maahankaan jättää, Oljo polkisi sen vielä jalkoihinsa. Niinpä Sirius kumartui noukkimaan lattialta kimpustaan irralleen joutuneen kukkaraasun ja pisti sen vyöhönsä. Siellä se olisi turvassa.  
  
”Se oli kyllä kauniimpi hiuksissasi”, sanoi hiljainen ääni hänen takaansa.  
  
Sirius pyörähti ympäri, vaikka se turhaa olikin. Kuka muu se olisi voinut olla kuin Remus? Varsinkin, kun Sirius olisi tunnistanut tuon äänen missä tahansa, milloin tahansa. Eikä milloinkaan se ääni ollut iskenyt häntä palleaan, ei koskaan aiemmin.  
  
”Tulin etsimään sinua, kun et tullutkaan perässäni olohuoneeseen. Hölmö minä, unohdin kukat”, Remus jatkoi, kun Sirius ei kommentoinut hänen sanoihinsa mitenkään.  
  
”Ei se haittaa, minun huostaanihan sinä ne annoit”, Sirius totesi ja käänsi Remukselle selkänsä. Jotenkin toisen katseen kohtaaminenkin tuntui pahalta. ”Miksi muuten tulit? Loppuiko killalta tehtävät?”  
  
”Tiedät aivan hyvin, että Dumbledore tarvitsi minua hoitamaan sen jutun. Minä olen ainoa, joka siihen kykeni”, Remus sanoi hermostuneesti.  
  
”Luuletko olevasi korvaamaton? Totta kai Dumbledore olisi pärjännyt ilman sinua! Olisi voinut laittaa Vauhkomielen asialle tai jotain. Kyse onkin siitä, että sinä itse halusit mennä. Sinä halusit pois”, Sirius sanoi ja kääntyi ympäri. Remus oli häneltä salaa tullut lähemmäksi, heidän välissään oli enää muutama jalka.  
  
”Mistä sinä oikein puhut?” toinen kysyi kulmiaan kurtistaen.  
  
”Tiedät helvetin hyvin, mistä minä puhun, mistä koko tässä jutussa on kyse! Miksi sinä yhtäkkiä lähdit minun luotani, kömpelöllä selityksellä Dumbledoren ongelmista ihmissusien kanssa, miksi sinä et vastannut minun kysymykseeni pari minuuttia sitten, miksi sinä nytkin katsot minua kuin iljettävää fletkumatoa.” Viimeisen sanan kohdalla Siriuksen kiihkeäksi kohonnut ääni särkyi.  
  
”Mikä sinua oikein vaivaa, Sirius? Miksi edes päästät suustasi mitään tuollaista?” Remus kysyi tavoitellen ääneensä rauhoittelevaa sävyä.  
  
_Don’t lose your faith_  
  
Remuksen sanat jäivät soimaan Siriuksen korviin. Esittikö toinen, vai eikö Kuutamo todella tajunnut? Sirius ei kyennyt enää muuhun kuin tuijottamaan, hän oli niin väsynyt. Niin hirvittävän väsynyt tähän kaikkeen.  
  
Remus asteli hyvin varovaisesti lähemmäs, kuin Sirius olisi yhtäkkiä muuttanut muotoaan ja uhannut purra.  
  
”Tämä talo sen tekee, eikö teekin?” Remus kysyi hiljaa.  
  
Ja kerrankin, sille ainoalle ihmiselle, joka saattoi vielä todella ymmärtää häntä, Sirius kykeni olemaan rehellinen. Hän nyökäytti päätään voimattomana. ”Mutta ei se ole kaikki.”  
  
Remus katsoi häntä tutkivasti, niin kovin remusmaisella tavalla, että Siriuksen teki mieli itkeä. Tällä kertaa siten, että joku oikeasti näkisi. Ei hän voisi Remuksen edessä hävetä, Remus tunsi hänet läpikotaisin. Mutta tunsiko hän Remusta? Juuri se nimenomainen kysymys sai Siriuksen olon tuntumaan niin silmittömän pahalta.  
  
Remus huokaisi luoden katseensa maahan. Sitten hän nosti sen uudestaan ja kohtasi Siriuksen epätietoiset silmät. Sirius ei tiennyt alkuunkaan, mitä toinen sillä hetkellä mietti, mutta tunne siitä ettei se ollut mitään onnellista kasvoi hetki hetkeltä.  
  
”Voi, Sirius”, Remus sanoi vain ja kosketti toisella kädellään puolihuolimattomasti keittiönpöydän tahraista liinaa. Tonks oli kaatanut sille eilen puoli lautasellista tomaattikeittoa, muisto ei enää naurattanut Siriusta.   
  
”Mitä minä teen sinun kanssasi?” Remus jatkoi yksinpuheluaan nostaen päänsä pöydän pinnasta, jonne se oli varkain karannut. ”Sirius, ihan totta. Miksen minä enää tunne sinua? Mihin sinä olet kadonnut?”  
  
”Mihin sinä olet kadonnut?” Sirius kähähti puolestaan. ”Mihin sinä katosit, miksi sinä katosit? Miksen minä tunne enää sinua, minua, meitä?”  
  
Remus tuijotti Siriusta hetken kuin olisi nähnyt tämän ensi kertaa. Sitten hän tuli ja varoittamatta veti Siriuksen syleilyyn. Kädet kiertyivät varmoina hänen ympärilleen, sulkien muun maailman pois heidän väliltään. ”Rakas”, Remus kuiskasi Siriuksen korvaan. ”Älä ikinä kuvittele, ettet tunne minua, itseäsi, meitä. Sinä tiedät, kuka minä olen, miksi olen täällä, kuinka paljon minulle merkitset. Älä milloinkaan epäile, miten voin rakastaa sinua. Minä vain rakastan. En tiedä miksi, tai tiedän, mutta syitä on liian paljon lueteltavaksi. Minä rakastan sinua, koska sinä olet sinä, Sirius.”  
  
Ja silloin, kuullessaan ne sanat Sirius viimein itki Remuksen edessä. Itki niin, että hartiat hytkyivät ja kädet tärisivät. Kyyneleet virtasivat liian valtoimina puroina pitkin hänen poskiaan Remuksen olkapäälle, mutta Remus ei sanonut yhtään mitään, piteli vain kiinni yhä tiukemmin ja suukotti Siriuksen mustien hiusten peittämää ohimoa.  
  
”Minä ajattelin jäädä yöksi”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Mutta vain, jos sinä tahdot sitä.”  
  
_Share another night  
  
With me_  
  
”Että tahdonko”, Sirius sanoi käheästi kyynelten virran pikku hiljaa tyrehtyessä. ”Et tajua, kuinka paljon olen kaivannut sinua, et tajua.”  
  
”Tajuan”, Remus sanoi. ”Sinä et itse tajua, että minä kaipasin sinua ihan yhtä paljon, ellen enemmän. Mutta joskus ei vain ole muuta vaihtoehtoa kuin tehdä jotain muuta kuin mitä sydän sanoo.” Remus hellitti otteensa Siriuksesta, kädet hakeutuivat lepäämään toisen olkapäille. ”Uskotko sinä minua? Lähtö ei ollut pohjimmiltaan minun oma päätökseni. Minä antaisin vaikka tuhat kaljuunaa, jotta voisin vain olla sinun kanssasi täällä, sillä sinä olet se, mitä elämältä haluan. Mutta Voldemort ei ole poissa, ja niin kauan kuin kuolema on osa arkea, en voi levätä. En, koska pelkään, että jonakin päivänä hän löytää sinut. Hän tai Peter löytää sinut.”  
  
”En minä ole avuton, vaikka joudunkin kituuttamaan itseni lähes kuoliaaksi neljän seinän sisällä”, Sirius ärähti. ”Aivan kuin sinä itse olisit jotenkin vaikeampi saalis. Älä lähde enää, Remus, älä lähde. Dumbledore saa etsiä toisen suden. Sinä olet minun.” Sanojensa vakuudeksi Sirius kohotti juovaiset kasvonsa ja kosketteli Remuksen huulia omillaan. ”Minä en kestä enää epävarmuutta. Minä tarvitsen sinua, elävänä. Älä lähde.”  
  
”Minähän lupasin olla täällä yön yli”, Remus mumisi Siriuksen huulia vasten. ”Sitä paitsi minä en ole ikinä ennen maannut sinun sängyssäsi, en täällä. Olen ikävöinyt sinua niin hirveän kauan, että aion ensi yönä huutaa nimeäsi niin kovaa ja niin useasti, että Oljo ei uskaltaudu ulos komerostaan vielä ensi viikollakaan.”  
  
Sirius tukahdutti naurun. ”Saisipa käännettyä kelloja eteenpäin. Miksi ei aloiteta jo nyt? Sängyssä on melkein puhtaat lakanat.”  
  
Remus soi hänelle hymyn, joka nuorensi tämän kovia kokeneet kasvot useilla vuosilla, vuosilla, joita Sirius ei ollut kyennyt toisen rinnalla elämään. Aika juoksi toisinaan liian nopeasti, joskus se taas ei kulunut kiroamallakaan. Miksi kukaan ei voinut pysäyttää maailmaa ja jättää heitä rauhaan? Elämässä tuntui olevan liian vähän hetkiä, jolloin saattoi nauttia elämästä itsestään.  
  
Tuntui siltä, että nyt oli yksi niistä harvoista hetkistä.  
  
_When you’re sad and no one knows it_  
  
”Tiedätkö, ensin minä taidan keittää meille teetä. Sillä minusta mikään ei ole ihanampaa kuin katsella sinua pöydän yli”, Remus sanoi ja päästi irti. Vastausta odottamatta hän käänsi selkänsä ja kaivoi kaapista posliinisen teekannun. ”Pussista vai teenlehtiä?” hän kysyi vain kuin olisi keskustellut kenen tahansa kiltalaisen kanssa.  
  
Siriuksen suupieltä nyki. ”Minulle on aivan sama, kunhan juodaan ne nopeasti.”  
  
”Aina yhtä kärsimätön”, Remus tokaisi hymyssä suin ja otti esiin teepussipaketin. ”Tarjosin kerran Harrylle pussiteetä kaksi vuotta takaperin. Koulussa. Hän oli saanut tarpeekseen teenlehdistä, ennustamisen opettaja oli varmaankin kiusannut häntä loputtomiin älyttömillä yrityksillään kurkistaa tulevaisuuteen.”  
  
”En pysty vieläkään kuvittelemaan sinua Tylypahkan opettajaksi, et sinä niin kunnollinen voi olla. Varsinkaan, kun haukut nyt täyttä päätä entisiä kollegoitasi”, Sirius virnisti hivenen, hymy oli varjo hänen oikeasta hymystään, mutta hymy se oli yhtä kaikki, ja istahti alas keittiön tuoliin.  
  
”Sinä et ole tavannut Sibylla Punurmiota. Kamala nainen”, Remus totesi ja teekannun täytettyään kääntyi takaisin Siriukseen päin. ”Ja kuka sanoi, että opettajienkaan tarvitsee olla täysin puhtoisia?”  
  
”Ei kai kukaan, muuten Ruikuli olisi lentänyt ulos jo aikoja sitten.”  
  
”Sirius! Koettaisit jo pikku hiljaa unohtaa.”  
  
”Minkä? Sen kuinka vastenmielinen ihminen Kalkaros on? En piittaa siitä, mitä Dumbledore hänestä väittää, minun mieltäni se ei muuta. Ei kukaan voi muuttua täysin siitä, mitä on joskus ollut. Kerran kuolonsyöjä, aina kuolonsyöjä.” Sirius mittaili kattolautoja katseellaan. ”Hänenhän täällä pitäisi asustaa. Jospa äitimuorikin tykästyisi ja lakkaisi viimein sen järjettömän kirkumisen.”  
  
”Älä ole katkera, Sirius. Kyllä sinäkin vielä pääset nauttimaan elämästä. Me kaikki pääsemme, kun tämä on ohi.”  
  
”Kyllä minä nautin elämästä aina silloin tällöin”, Sirius vastasi katseen laskeutuessa taas Remukseen. ”Niin kuin nyt.”  
  
”Hetken jo luulin, että olin menettänyt sinut”, Remus sanoi karheasti kattaessaan heille teekupit. ”Jaksan yllättyä yhä uudelleen, kuinka Azkaban ei vienyt sinusta lopullisesti sitä iloa. Mutta kai sitä on unohtanut, kuinka vahva sinä olet.”  
  
”En minä ole vahva”, Sirius sanoi ja katsoi Remusta rävähtämättä. ”Huhut ovat totta, Remus. Rakkaus ei tunne esteitä.”  
  
Remus pysähtyi kesken liikkeen. ”Sekö piti sinut järjissäsi?”  
  
Sirius nyökäytti päätään. ”Se ja julmaa kyllä, Peter. Minä olin luvannut itselleni, että Peter saisi tuntea tekonsa vielä nahoissaan, sillä hän oli se petturi, hän oli kavaltanut Jamesin ja Lilyn. Eivätkä ankeuttajat voineet viedä sitä kiihkoa minusta, vaikka rakkauden ne lopulta riistivätkin.”  
  
”Miksi sinä et ole kertonut minulle?” Remus kysyi.  
  
”Ei kaikkea haluamaansa pysty aina pukemaan sanoiksi. Minä olen niin huono siinä. Ja olisitko halunnut, että minä olisin joku ilta polvistunut jalkojesi juureen kymmenien silmäparien edessä ja kertonut, kuinka sinun rakkautesi ei antanut minun kuolla Azkabaniin? Olisitko tykännyt katsella muiden reaktioita, tai vastata Harryn kysymyksiin?”  
  
”En minä sitä, mutta miksi et pyytänyt minua vaikka huoneeseesi tai –”  
  
”Ihan niin kuin se olisi onnistunut. Tämä talo on usein täynnä ihmisiä. Ja jos et ole vielä tajunnut, niin kaksoset omistavat oikein kivat ja käytännölliset kaukokorvat.”   
  
”Mutta kuinka sinä pimitit minulta tuollaista tietoa?”  
  
”Mitä sinä olisit tehnyt sillä tiedolla ollessasi viikkoja ties missä?”  
  
Remus avasi suunsa ja oli vastaamaisillaan jotain, mutta tyytyi vain huokaisemaan syvään. ”Ei tämä johda mihinkään. Olen pahoillani, että lähdin. Jos olisin voinut jättäytyä pois hyvällä omallatunnolla, olisin tehnyt niin, vaan kaikki ei aina mene niin kuin itse tahtoisi. Itkettävän harvoin elämä on sellaista kuin elämän pitäisi olla, rauhallista, turvallista ja kaunista. Kauniista puheen ollen”, Remus katsahti maljakon kylmässä vedessä riutuviin ruusuihin, ”ajattelin ensin lähettää nuo ruusut sinulle, ilman että olisin poikennut ollenkaan niiden mukana. Vaan näethän itse, kuinka siinä kävi. En kyennyt pysymään poissa luotasi, en enää kauempaa.”  
  
_I’ll send you black roses_  
  
”Miksi sinun olisi edes pitänyt pysyä poissa?” Sirius kysyi kuiskaten.  
  
”Ei miksikään. Etkö tajua, ettei minua ole oikeasti olemassa siellä, missä sinä et voi olla? Minä jätän osan itsestäni sinulle aina kun lähden. Sillä sinä teet minusta kokonaisen.”  
  
Silloin teekannu vihelsi ja sai Remuksen huomion herpaantumaan. Tämän kääntyessä teeveden puoleen Sirius kätki kasvonsa ja koetti rauhoittua. Hetki sitten hän oli ollut palasina, kipeinä sirpaleina, ja nyt Remus tuntui parantavan hänen haavansa liiankin tehokkaasti. Sydän alkoi jyskyttää rinnassa, keho kiljua kumppaninsa kosketusta. Sinut, vain ja yksin sinut minä tahdon, tuntui joka solu Siriuksessa huutavan. Miksi Remuksesta ei voinut tuntua samalta?  
  
_When your heart’s dark and frozen  
  
I'll send you black roses_  
  
”Miten minä teen sinusta kokonaisen?” Sirius kysyi, kun Remus oli kaatamaisillaan teetä hänen kuppiinsa. Käsi tärähti, teetä läikkyi pöydälle tomaattikeiton seuraksi.  
  
Remus huokaisi turhautuneena, vaikka vain pikainen siivoustaika sai molemmat sotkut katoamaan. Ehkä syy olikin siis kysymyksessä, ei sen seurauksissa.  
  
Remus ei vastannut, laski vain kannun pöydälle ja katsoi Siriusta. Sitten hän katsoi mustia ruusuja, sitten taas Siriusta. ”Mitä mustat ruusut olisivat ilman kukintoaan? Olisivatko ne enää mustia ruusuja, saati ruusuja ollenkaan?”  
  
Sirius tuijotti Remusta, kykenemättä sanomaan sanaakaan.  
  
”Mitä siis minä olisin ilman sinua? En tiedä itsekään, en edes tahdo tietää. Olisin joku muu, joku, joka ei näkisi maailmaa samalla tavoin kuin nyt. Ruusut eivät ole ruusuja ilman kruunuaan, minä en ole mitään ilman sinua”, Remus sanoi ja laskeutui polvilleen.  
  
”Saat tehdä ihan mitä tahansa, Remus, mutta älä kosi”, Sirius sanoi tunteiden tukkoiseksi tekemällä äänellä.  
  
_Ten black roses_  
  
Remus ei naurahtanut, ei enää edes hymyillyt. ”Etkö koskaan mieti, millaista se voisi ehkä olla? Meidän ei tarvitsisi enää miettiä, mitä muut kenties ajattelevat, voisimme vain olla.” Hänen kätensä hyväili Siriuksen jalkaa, sormet kutittelivat polvitaivetta. ”Etkö ole koskaan halunnut olla minun kanssani julkisesti, niin että siitä tietäisi joku muukin kuin James? Ja nyt kun Jameskin on –”  
  
”Älä sano sitä”, Sirius sähähti.  
  
Remus nosti katseensa tavoittamaan Siriuksen silmät ja hetken, yhden katoavan hetken Sirius luuli, että toisen silmät kimmelsivät.  
  
”Ei se tuo häntä takaisin, vaikka kuinka välttelisit totuutta. Hän on poissa, Sirius. James on poissa, mutta vapaa. Enkä minäkään tahdo olla enää vanki, tahdon olla rakastettu, aidosti rakastettu.”  
  
”Kuvitteletko, etten rakasta sinua?” Sirius kuiskasi.  
  
”Minä olen epävarma, Sirius. Minä olen loppujen lopuksi ihmissusi, elämäni jokainen sekunti olen jotain muutakin kuin pelkkä puoliverinen velho. Se tekee ihmisestä skeptisen, epäluuloisen kaikkea kaunista kohtaan.” Remus puisteli hiljaa päätään. ”Tahtoisin vain kuulla ne kuuluisat kolme sanaa, olivatpa ne kuinka kliseisiä tahansa.”  
  
_Ten black roses_  
  
Kyllä, Remuksen silmät kimmelsivät, loistivat kuin merenpohjan timantit. Siriuksen sydän löi verta enemmän kuin yksi mies olisi elääkseen tarvinnut.  
  
”Remus”, hän sanoi hiljaa. ”Tule, tahdon sinut tänne.” Hän levitti kätensä ja odotti.  
  
Ja Remus tuli. Hän nousi ylös lattialta ja istui Siriuksen syliin, ei kainosti niin kuin naiset, vaan hajareisin, niin lähelle, että Sirius oli pakahtua toisen läheisyyteen. Hän kietoi kätensä Remuksen selkään, kosketteli lapaluut ja tunnusteli niskan kaaren, piirteli merkityksettömiä kiemuroita. Remus hymisi hänen kosketuksestaan.  
  
”Remus John Lupin”, Sirius mutisi ruskeahiuksisen miehen korvaan, ”minä rakastan sinua. Rakastan niin paljon, että välillä se rakkaus sattuu. Rakastan sinua aamulla, illalla, yöllä, vuorokauden jokaisena tuntina. Olen sinun, eikä millään muulla ole väliä. Sillä tämä on kaikki, mitä minä kaipaan.”  
  
_Life is like a boat in a bottle_  
  
Remuksen huulet tuntuivat tutummilta kuin koskaan. Ne vastasivat hellästi mutta varmasti, liukuen suloisesti lomittain Siriuksen huulien kanssa. He kaksi olivat olleet onnellisia kohtuuttoman lyhyen aikaa, katkeria pelottavan kauan, epätietoisia turruttavan pitkään. Ja jokin oli pitänyt heidät silti yhdessä, jokin oli kiskonut heidät samalle polulle taas kaksi vuotta sitten. Mikä repisi heidät erilleen, sitä Sirius ei tahtonut tietää. Ehkä he voisivat viimeinkin kestää loppuun asti.  
  
Remus oli jossain vaiheessa vienyt kätensä Siriuksen vyölle ja vienyt häneltä mustan ruusun. Tämä piteli kukkaa kämmenellään ja hymyili hieman. ”Et tahtoisi vielä kokeilla?”  
  
”Kokeilla mitä?” Sirius kysyi ajatuksissaan.  
  
”Kokeilla, pysyisikö ruusu sinun hiuksissasi.” Ja ennen kuin Sirius ehti vastata, Remus oli ottanut kymmenisen hiuskiehkuraa sormiensa lomaan ja solmi ruusun hiuksiin. Sirius oli avaamaisillaan suunsa sanoakseen, ettei se toimisi, ruusu putoaisi kuitenkin, mutta Remus ehti vetää esiin taikasauvansa ja mumisi loitsun, jonka sanoista hän ei saanut selvää. Hiukset takertuivat ruusuun kuin hukkuva pelastavaan köyteen.  
  
”Joskus en ymmärrä sinua”, Sirius sanoi silmät tuikkien.  
  
”Ei sinun tarvitsekaan, Anturajalka. Mutta musta sopii sinulle, uskomattoman hyvin.”   
  
”Tietysti. Musta on kuitenkin sinun omaisuuttasi, näin rehellisesti sanottuna. Sinulle se sopii paremmin kuin kenellekään muulle.”  
  
”Sanaleikkejäkö, ystäväiseni?”  
  
”Niin, minä olen aina ollut huono niissäkin, kaunopuheiden ohella.”  
  
”En usko. Yksikään toinen sanaleikki ei ole milloinkaan saanut minussa aikaan tällaista reaktiota.”  
  
”Mitä reaktiota?”  
  
”Kuuntele.” Remus nojautui vieläkin lähemmäs ja painoi Siriuksen pään rintaansa vasten. Sydän hakkasi kuin viimeistä päivää vasten kaltereitaan. ”Tunnetko?” Remus otti Siriusta kädestä ja vei sen alas, syvälle viittansa poimuihin.  
  
Sirius henkäisi. ”Aiotko vielä juoda teetä?”  
  
Remus pyöritti päätään. ”Ei minun ole tehnyt mieli teetä enää hetkeen.”  
  
_Try to sail, you can’t with no air_  
  
”Remus, miten hengitettiin?”  
  
”Älä kysy, tuntuu että pyörryn kohta.”  
  
”Et sinä nyt voi pyörtyä.”  
  
Remus otti Siriuksen kasvot käsiensä väliin. ”Päästä sitten minut äkkiä lähemmäksi.”  
  
”Vaikka ei ole yö?”  
  
”Vaikka kello kävisi keskipäivää, älä jätä minua yksin tämän tunteen kanssa!”  
  
”Ei aikomustakaan.”  
  
Remus vetäytyi pois Siriuksen syleilystä nousten seisomaan, ja kädet yhä toisen ympärille leväten Sirius seurasi perässä. Kun he olivat jo keittiön ovella, syyllisyys iski Siriusta sapelillaan.  
  
”Remus”, hän aloitti, mutta sanat juuttuivat jonnekin.  
  
Toinen käännähti häneen päin, kysyvänä.  
  
”Ne ruusut, yhdeksän muuta ruusua. Minä luulen, että ne ovat huomenna kuolleita”, Sirius sanoi hitaasti.  
  
”Miksi sinä niin luulet?”  
  
_Day by day it only gets harder_  
  
”Minä annoin niille jääkylmää vettä. Luulin, että se auttaisi siihen kylmyyteen, joka vaivasi minua. Sinä olit oikeassa, se on tämä talo, se syö minua. Ja minä pelkäsin, Remus.”  
  
”Mitä sinä pelkäsit?”  
  
”Onko sillä väliä? Täällä mikään ei ole niin kuin ulkona, oikeassa maailmassa. Pelko saa siivet selkäänsä, ruusuista löytää vain piikit. En tahdo olla täällä. En kuulu tänne, en ole ikinä kuulunut.”  
  
”En väitä, että se tulisi yhtäkkiä helpottumaan, että kaikki mennyt unohtuisi. Mutta sinun osasi on tällä hetkellä olla täällä, enkä edes yritä saada sinua uskomaan mitään muuta, sillä niin se on. Täällä sinä olet sentään turvassa.” Remus pysähtyi ja sipaisi Siriuksen poskea. ”Ja unohda ne kukat, ne olivat vain huono tekosyy, jolla annoin itselleni luvan tulla.”  
  
”Kaikki muutkin tulevat ja menevät ilman, että kysyvät minulta mitään. Miksi sinun pitäisi olla poikkeus?”  
  
”Koska minä olen ainoa, joka tahtoisi jäädä ainiaaksi.”  
  
Samassa kaikki löysi tarkoituksensa, seuraukset syynsä. Siriuksen läpi kiiri katkeruuden puistatus.  
  
”Ja koska minä pyytäisin sinua jäämään, lähdet ajoittain kauemmaksi kuin kukaan muu”, Sirius lisäsi hänen puolestaan, räpäyttäen silmästään pois kirpaisevan kosteuden.  
  
_Try to scream but nobody cares_  
  
Remus ei nyökännyt, ei puistanut päätään, ei yhtään mitään. Hän vain katsoi Siriusta, haki tämän käden omaansa ja haparoivin sormin hahmotteli siihen ympyrän. Ympyrän, joka sulkeutui.  
  
”Ja tänä yönä minä aion huutaa nimesi näille seinille, jättää ääneni kaikumaan makuuhuoneeseesi, etkä ole enää ikinä yksin.”  
  
Sirius ei itkenyt, ei enää. Kaikella oli alkunsa, kaikella oli loppunsa. Tämä ei ollut kumpikaan, tämä oli keskikohta, äkkijyrkkä mutka uuteen tuntemattomaan.  
  
”Ja tänä jouluna he saavat kuulla. Harry kysyy, mutta hän tulee myös ymmärtämään. James ei tule jäämään ainoana tietoiseksi minun rakkaudestani.”  
  
Vain Remus itki.


End file.
